Memories of past
by Lady Wheeljack
Summary: This Fanfict was inspired in one drawing /… and with the autorization of TsukinoNekoHime; was possible write this. After one explosion in the M.A.C.H.'s base where Miko was like hostage, supposes that everybody there died. When the Autobots comes, they saw Megatron with one femme in his arms, but when he gave to Bulkhead, this femme is Miko.
1. Chapter 1

Optmus was worried, and trying to talk with Silas. Wasn't being easy. But with Miko like his hostage, the situation was tenser yet. The Silas's indifference was each time annoying and Bulkhead was almost destroying all base. When he tried to ask about her, Silas changed of the subject, but was visible one Deceptcon like hostage too. Was visible. His was not with good intentions.

Suddenly Miko's voice.

"Fuck you son of dog!"

"That's my girl…." Said Bulkhead with pride.

Well. Silas was playing with the Autobots and Decepticons. He was looking for confusion. And one big confusion. Ratchet showed doesn't like very much of Miko, but he was very angry with this, in the true, deep in his spark he loves the children and nobody would have make something terrible with Miko, Jack, or Raff.

Raff told that Miko wasn't in punishment after the class, and she was going to him when one black van stooped and one man took her, when he described the clothing, was one MACH.

The Decepticons who was with Silas is Breakdown, and he is very hard, but if he was in one torture session, he would talk everything what Silas wants. Miko not. Bulkhead knows that she is hard-head. But was not this that Silas wants. His plans were more sinister than they could imagine.

After hours of tortures, Hatchet and Raff, found the MACH's base, but when they arrived there, everything was in flames, and saw body in all places. They saw Megatron coming with one femme in his arms. He was with sadness in the eyes. The femme was looking to him confuses, but was not trying to flee.

"She will need cares and much caress too." He said giving the femme to Bulkhead. When Bulkhead looked to the femme, he saw that was Miko.

"What do you done with her?"

"She was in this form when I found her in the flames."

Optmus saw that he was not with one good expression. Was not his usual expression that who would like to fight, but one expression that who saw something very sad. Before to go Megatron just looked to Miko one time again.

The body of Silas was the only that was not found there, neither the chassis of Breakdown. This was one great problem.

When Ratchet saw Bulkhead embracing one young femme, he started commemorate, one other Autobot came to team, but when he saw that was Miko, he needed to support himself in something strong to not fall.

Miko was with one pale face, and very weak.

Bulkhead put her in the Med-bay, looking in her eyes, trying to pass her security, Miko only felt Hatchet's hands make one caress in her helmet and she fell in offline.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miko...Miko." She hears Bulkhead calling her. She felt fingers caressing her face…. Miko is traveling in one confusion of memories and images.

First Breakdonw smiled to her malicious. He always had one erotic fantasy with her. One time she sees Silas and his soldiers very near her… she is trying to flee…. Breakdown is screaming with Silas. "You are one monster. I will kill you… She was only one child…."

Miko doesn't understand this. Now Breakdown is with angry. Why? What they made with me to make him so angry.

She was very weak to understand what is happening there, but Breakdonw was very angry, now he said to her with caress, same that had malice in his voice.

"Don't worry Baby. I will take you here."

Miko doesn't remember very much. She hears Silas and the others screaming. Breakdown was with her in his arms, explosion, he screamed of pain, she fell. She was with Megatron… Bulkehead…Silence…

"Miko…" Bulkhead was making caress in her face with his digit. She starts open her eyes when she saw Ratchet very near of her.

"What is hell." She pushed him…"

"Miko… stay calm…"

Miko went to one corner and was very scared and with anger. "What is happening?" She started to play everything in Bulkhead and Ratchet. "Miko… I needed this." She was very scared when she saw Optmus coming. She runs to him.

Optmus embraced her like one father embraces his daughter scared.

"Please. You have to understand. She is scared."

Miko was trying to understand much things. Why she was that size. Why hatchet was examining her, why Bulkhead was touching her. But when Miko looked to herself in one mirrored wall, she started to scream. Bulkhead pushing Optmus and Hatchet to out and alone with Miko starts to try talk with her.

Miko did not like her situation. Different of everybody waited. She hated.

In seconds, she felt strong and big hands holding her, and Bulkhead near her.

"Miko; Stop now, or you will hurt yourself."

When Miko looks to his optical she started to cry. Bulkhead hugged her.

"Miko… I know that is very hart to you… but you have your friends… you have me." He said and using his digits in her front panel to clean her tear.

Miko was very scared, but Bulkhead would need to explain to her. Hatchet needs to examine her.

Now Miko was most quiet. To Hatchet everything was normal, she was needing enegorn, and this wasn't problem. Bulkhead gave her one cube: "This is your first cube of energon, so go easy."

Miko was drinking her cube when Megatron called in the communicator.

"What do you want Megatron?" Optmus said dry.

"I just would like know about the child." He said.

"What child?"

"By the all Spark; Optmus…. The child that I gave to Bulkhead… Miko."

"What your interests in her?"

The Megatron's voices appeared irritable, but he wouldn't like to show this.

"Just says if her is fine or not."

"She is fine Megatron…"

"Thanks." He turned off the transition in Optmus's face.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't understand; why Megatron is with this interest in your situation Miko?"

Miko only remember when Megatron took her in his arms, he said. "SweetComet". After this, he looks to her and with one sadness in his eyes he said her name. "You will be fine Miko." She just remembers stay in his arms out of the base, and after this with Bulkhead.

Bulkhead was in her side trying to make her understand her new situation, but wasn't easy. Different everybody waited there, she was not happy. She was so near of Bulkhead now. He was so near of her now, only a secret wasn't more necessary, they now would be more than this. But he noticed that will be more difficult that appear, now he would have to conquest one femme. Her heart.

"Why we not go give one ride? You have to choose your car mode." Bulkhead smiled to her with that face giving his guardian to her. Miko needs to agree. She doesn't have choice now; trust in Bulkhead would be her only option.

Miko walked in his side to one freeway near of the base for choice her car model. Bulkhead was looking to her body. Now she stopped in that size forever, so small. Will not easy find one car compatible to her body. But he preferred stay quiet and try encourage her. When they saw one sport car short and small, like that to only two persons. Miko fell in love by one SMART 250 SWB FERRARI, was perfect to her. Short and small. They arrived in the base in their new form. Bulkhead coming in the front. One big green truck, but when he gave space, everybody saw the black and blue car, and playing one hard rock in roll.

When she transformed, she make one funny expression.

"Gee! Is like my body was being dismantled to be reassembled again." One good definition about the transformation.

"You need try to adapt now Miko." Arcee tries to speak with her. But Miko was with one expression very unconformable. Bulkhead goes to her side.

"I understand that isn't not easy to you Miko, but we will make everything to help you."

"Look in one good side of the case" said Optmus… "You lived wanting go to the mission and now you don't need go hidden."

Miko opened her mouth to one answer, but she not anything to say. He was all right. Miko would need be trained. That moment, Miko smiled, she liked of the idea. Maybe was not so bad, but she was curious about Megatron too, she couldn't forget his eyes. So sad.

Megatron was alone in his room. He was looking to out of the ship. His mind was lost in one past when he was really happy. He saw himself in Cybertron, when his optical was blues yet, when he was with one small femme. Very small to him.

He loved this femme, not had like say this. No. She wasn't his sparkmater, she was his sparkling. Megatronus that time was one great gladiator, but he has one sparkling. Like very sires in common in Cybertron, Megatron would could have many femmes and much sparklings, but he preferred only one sparkling. Silvecommet. She was his only motive to life. After one victory, Megatronus loves put her sited in his shoulder and walks over the entire arena.

That time one problem in one system, caused breakdown in the place where the sparklings receive education.

Much sparkling was connected with the system that moment and had his processor burned. Silvecomet could disconnect, but her processor was burned too. She could live only to see her sire.

"Lord Megatron…." Knockout calls. Megatron came back to present moment.

"I hope that be very important Knockout."

" I found Breackdown Sr. and Silas Too."


	4. Chapter 4

"Miko..." Bulkhead calls. She opens her optics. "Shit!" She closed again.

"What is happening Miko? You always were saying that you would like stay in one battle…"

"Not be one femme."

Bulkhead pulled her to him and hugged her with strong. Miko was surprised with this; he never made something like this with her. Not because he was embracing her, but because he had one different action.

"Miko." Optmus calls. She looks to him.

"I don't know why this, but Megatron wants see you."

Miko looks to him doesn't understanding anything. First Megatron rescued her, now he was worried with her. The only thing that she remembers is his sad eyes. Megatron was worried with Breakdonw too. What Silas wants with him, and why only his body and Silas disappeared?

Optmus pulled her by one corner and asked to talk with her alone.

"You are very, very similar with his sparkling. SilveComet maybe was one motive to him rescuing you."

"Megatron had one sparkling?"

Optmus made one sad expression. "Yes. One beautiful sparkling. His reason to live.

Miko imagined what Megatron was feeling. She remembered her brother that died when was baby; her parents suffered very much. Megatron suffered very much when his sparkling died too.

"Ok Optmus. I will see Megatron."

Optmus smiled "I will tell him."

Bulkhead was nonconformist with her decision. She was going see the Lord of destruction, and the worst was that, Optmus was who promoted this meeting.

Miko was not more only one human girl, he was thinking make her his girl, and he was looking Megatron like one rival.

But Megatron saw Miko like only one child, one memory of his sparkling.

Megatron when saw one femme in the floor, he felt desire. But not something sexual. Femmes after the war, is very, very rare. Megatron before be one warrior, one lord of destruction; he is one Mach and he is very needy. He would like feel one femme touch, feel on true love. But when he saw that was Miko, he had one shock. She was very similar with his sparkling. In seconds, one billions of memories came in his mind. Megatron embraced her and cried, but when he saw that she was live, he preferred give her to the Autobots.

Megatron was happy and one little sad with this. SilveComet memories are one opened hurt. But sees Miko was like was looking to her again. His memories was stopped by one call. Optmus is combining the place where he will see Miko.


	5. Chapter 5

Bulkhead was in Miko's side. He was with not friendship expression. He would like kick Megatron's ass. Megatron smiled very gentile to Miko when he goes to her. He just looks in her eyes and started to cry. He kneed near her.

"What is happening Megatron?" She asked.

"You have her eyes."

Miko doesn't understand.

Megatron showed to her one small box. "This was of my daughter "Miko looks to the box.

She handled the box like she knew something very important about the box.

Only two person knew make this box to work. Megatron and his daughter. Miko touched in one part of the box and one music started to play. One wonderful song; that never was heard in the Earth.

That moment Megatron couldn't contain himself, and hugged her. Megatron always heard about something that human's calls reincarnation, but he never believed, but Miko was making him thinks about this.

There is one legend about one sparkmate that back in other body in other planet to find her lover. The femme died during the war, and the Mach goes to one planet, year after one person was born and was discovered that was his sparkmater backing to him.

Maybe Miko was his daughter?

Unfortunately that moment Breakdonw comes destroying everything in his way, but wasn't his voice; was Silas's voice there, with him some small's bots; that appeared be his soldiers transformed in one kind Vehicons. All there tried to fight with him, but was in vain. With one wild growing, Silas took Miko and disappeared in one smoke screen . Nobody there believes when Megatron fell in despair.

Megatron tried catch of Silas, but he was injured by one shot. He not has chance to transform. The only thing that stayed, was the music box destroyed.

Megatron took the box in his servos.

"I can't believe…"

That moment he felt one hand in his shoulder, when he saw Bulkhead was near him.

"Maybe we can be enemy, but I promise , Miko will back."


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like ask apologize by the delay, but my mother broke her leg and I am making everything here in my home, and my time is very reduced, and if this chapter is edited after the Christmas and the holidays, was because my sister and me was traveling in one ship cruise by north of Brazil. I hope that you understand.**

Miko opens her optics and was in one dirty place. She tries to move, but wasn't possible. She was tied and something was wrong. That was not Breakdonw, she know that he had one physical attraction by her, but he say that he not has intention to make something like that with her. She could see that was Silas in Breakdown's body, and this made her scared. Many things could pass in his mind. Miko would like to scream for help, but anything out of her mouth.

She felt something like one collar in her neck.

"This is one inhibitor of voice." He said. "You can't scream."

Miko never felt fear like that moment.

"What did you made with him? What did you made with Breakdonw?"

"I took out his processor and said to my soldiers make one special surgery" He said opening his frontal panel and Miko could see Silas there, like one baby in one Kangaroo pouch, but was possible see only one part of shoulder and his head. One image disgusting.

"Was very interesting see Megatron rescuing you that day. I was curious." He said making one caress in her face. Miko turned her face.

"I know wait." He said laughing.

Autobot's base

Hatchet remembers that he put one localization chip in her chassis. She would take much time to learn to use her signal to be localized. Megatron was in his ship almost breaking everything.

Megatron would like find her, break Silas's face and take her back in safe.

He was so tired when he fell in recharge.

_One femme alike Miko, but more old comes in his direction. _

"_I have good news for you." She said putting her arms in his shoulder embracing him._

_He looks to her, that time his optics was blue, and his smile doesn't gave fear like today._

"_There is one new spark in my belly." She said happy._

_Megatron smiled so happy embracing her with love._

_He will be a sire._

_Megatron would like be a sire, but not like some sires. With much sparklings._

Megatron fly by all territory trying see something, but in vain. When he back, he was broken inside. Nobody had news too. Bulkhead was worried too. He doesn't understand why he was looking Bulkhead like one problem. That moment Breakdown makes contacts by one radio. He is with her. Before Megatron go to the radio, Bulkhead pushed him, groaning.

"What do you done with her…?"

With one terrible smile, he said "pain."

Megatron pulled Bulkhead out and put his face so close of the panel. "Pain is that you will go feel in the rest of your life."

Optmus prime know why Megatron was so angry with Breakdown. He met his sparkmater and sparklings, and how much he was happy in those glory moments. Megatron was one good Mach, very kind. Maybe the pain to see his sparkling and after his Sparkmater dyeing was one motive to him lose his sanity.

Maybe because Miko is so similar to his sparkmater and his sparkling, that he felt something special to her. One spark of memories came in his mind now. For one moment Megatron looks to the monitor.

"I will get you!"

He doesn't say anything, only transforms flying to out of the base. Something that he saw in the monitor made him recognize the place where Breakdown was with Miko.

Fortunately Hatchet installed one locator in Megatron and will be possible to follow him. Miko is one Autobot now and she is their problem too. Megatron was flying trying to find her when he felt her signal, was very strange, like if she was with fear. He goes to one cave and hears Breakdown's voice.

Groaning like one wide animal Megatron invade the cave destroying everything in his way. Breakdonw not had chance to defenses himself; he was played far of there. Miko was tied in one med bay in one estranges position, was visible that Breakdown was not with one good intention. This made Megatron explode of hate. He starts to hit in Breakdown, and don't want stop. Suddenly he felt little servos holding his selvos.

"Please! Stop. Don't kill him." Megatron couldn't understand what happening, and why she was protecting Breakdown. "Silas is controlling Breakdown. He never would hurt me… I remember when we were in Mach's base."

Miko remembers that Breakdown was with malicious ideas with her, but something was making him fight with Silas to let her go. But Miko needs to understand that Breakdown wasn't more there. Silas wasn't controlling Breakdown. Silas killed Breakdown and is using his body now.

Megatron hugs Miko and take her with him to one safe place. She not understands what was happening.

Megatron hugs her and resolve to say the true. He takes one objet and show one hologram where she saw two femmes very similar her.

"My family, my sparkmater and my sparkling." He says with one sad voice. Miko noticed that his face is very sad.

"What happened with they?"

"They Died in my front."

"I'm so sorry…"

Megatron looks to Miko. "I will talk you why I am so curious about you and your femme form."


End file.
